


Lover

by OvAeris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi, babymakingfest2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvAeris/pseuds/OvAeris
Summary: Chanyeol is a cold guy and not romantic. That's how people and his boyfriend, Baekhyun, think. Not until they get married and have a beautiful girl, Park Hana.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 230
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF039
> 
> Pairing : Baekhyun/Chanyeol
> 
> Carrier : Baekhyun
> 
> Pregnancy : Any of the two (Pre/during pregnancy or Post pregnancy)
> 
> Babies : Only one

**_As far as Baekhyun could remember, Chanyeol's not the romantic, sweet and loving type of guy but Baekhyun managed to get his attention just by one confession._ **

****

**_“PARK CHANYEOL! ILIKEYOUVERYMUCH! And will you P-please DATE me?!" Baekhyun shouts at the not so empty and not so quiet hallway._ **

****

**_No one in the entire University tried to confess to Park Chanyeol because of his reputation of being the university's "Ice Prince". You see Chanyeol doesn't have any care in the world. He does not care about anyone or anything for that matter. His world revolves around himself, technically. But here comes precious, adorable, soft very soft Byun Baekhyun right in front of him asking him out on a date, trying to creep his way inside the walls around his icy cold heart. And finally this happens._ **

**_"Okay I'll go out with you. 7pm tonight outside uni. Don't be late." Chanyeol said nonchalantly. Face devoid of any emotions what's so ever._ **

**_Taken aback, of course Baekhyun was stupefied and speechless for a few seconds before answering with nod. And Chanyeol just nodded too while saying, “Don’t overdress." And walked away from Baekhyun like nothing happened._ **

**_Baekhyun was just there in middle of a hallway stunned! Like any other person who witnessed that. And that was beginning! It did not just end there though. It did not end with one date. They dated for 4 yrs., exclusively if Baekhyun can say so himself. It wasn't easy per say but they did that. The easy part was Chanyeol did not care enough to break up with saying that Baekhyun is fine and good enough for him and will, no one dared asks or take away Chanyeol because let's face it Chanyeol's just so indifferent that Baekhyun is only one that loved him enough for him to stay and maybe Chanyeol's sister and parents too but that's not the point. The point is about Baekhyun. Baekhyun who loved Chanyeol enough to be with him all those years._ **

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Baek?"

"Oh? Yeah what?"

There leaning against their bedroom's door frame was the once **"Ice Prince of Seoul University"**.

"You've been staring at that picture for quite a while."

"I just remembered us on our university days, Park. How's Hana? Sleeping already?"

Baekhyun was sitting in the middle of their bed, cross legged. There's pictures, notes, journals and some other trinkets scattered haphazardly on it.

Baekhyun was cleaning and doing laundry while Chanyeol was on ' _Hana watch'._ It's the weekend, it's family time. Time to take care of the house and their precious baby Hana.

" You're supposed to be cleaning while I watch Hana go on her usual sugar rush."

Chanyeol went to sit beside Baekhyun, checking the picture (a Polaroid) that Baekhyun was holding.

"Oh! That's me."

"It is you. I took this the day when I asked you go out with me."

"Oh... You know that I'm not that person anymore right? I mean, I know I'm still cold to you but I'm trying Baek.

"I know, Park. It's just that you know this was the happiest day of my entire University life." Baekhyun smiled. And started to pick the things on the bed, putting them back on the shoe box. When Chanyeol stopped him from doing so.

“What now Park?” Baekhyun asked a bit wondering why Chanyeol stopped him from them away.

“Since you’re reminiscing about our love story. I’m thinking that why stop now. As I can see these things here, is very important to you because if not you wouldn’t have kept these things all this years, Baek.”

“Well, if you want to.”

“I want to know about some of them.”

“Okay then, pick something that’s got your attention or something you’re curious about.” Baekhyun suggested.

“Okay…”

“Here.” Chanyeol handed Baekhyun a button. “I’m curious about this one. Why would you keep a button out of all the things? Plus, we met in college not in high school and I don’t remember giving you one when we graduated in college either.”

“That button was from your shirt the day we kind of made Hana.”

That night, they made love no restrictions no holding back. Meaning to say no condoms, no pulling out no anything. Just pure old love making.

“Really? You kept that button because we made love?”

“Well, we made love for the first time not just fucking around.”

“Yah! Byun Baekhyun no cursing inside the house, house rules remember.”

“Ugh! Fine I’ll put 1000 won in the swear jar.”

“Good! Now, why keep a button? Answer me.”

“Well~ it’s just I want to keep things that’s memorable to me. That day you finally told me, that you liked me not just like me as a person that has been in your life for years but you finally like, like me. Imagine that The Ice Prince of Seoul U finally liked me!” Baekhyun giggled.

It was memory worth remembering and Baekhyun wanted to have something to remember that with. The button was somewhat shining near their window that morning, the day after they did it. He picked it up and kept it ‘til this day.

Sliding his arms around Baekhyun’s waist Chanyeol said, “I was wild that night though. I was afraid you know.”

“Hmm…” Baekhyun hummed. “I know.”

“Just the thought of you being with someone Baek. I don’t want that to happened. I’m pretty much selfish but that night-that day, I selfishly wanted you.”

Baekhyun then blushed, unbothered on showing it to Chanyeol. They’re now staring at each other. Chanyeol looks so lost in Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun took the chance to kiss Chanyeol on the lips. A reward for being all cheesy and sweet at the same time.

“You’re being too cheesy and sweet today, Park? What do you want from me?”

Chanyeol laughed, he too was red as a tomato because:

  1. Baekhyun just kissed him.
  2. Baekhyun called him cheesy and sweet.



Baekhyun seldom kisses Chanyeol first without asking.

“I don’t want anything from you Baekhyun. But maybe you can call me Chanyeol or maybe honey.”

“And that’s not asking?”

“Well, maybe I’m asking now.”

Baekhyun just sighed and looked around their bed. It was still a little messy but he remembered what they were doing. He cleared his throat and said.

“We’re side tracking on something different now, Park. But maybe after this. After what we’re doing maybe I’ll call you by your name.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Park. Now, one last item you’re curious about.”

“Okay.”

Chanyeol was sorting the things on the bed. Putting the things his not that curious about inside the box one by one. Almost all the things on the bed was inside the box. It was clear as day that Park Chanyeol was not in the mood anymore.

“Chanyeol? If you’re going to keep all the things now just say it.”

“I’m still looking for something Baek while putting these things at once inside too.”

Chanyeol was clearly annoyed albeit trying not to while answering Baekhyun.

Baekhyun just let Chanyeol do his thing. All those years being with Chanyeol he clearly knows went to push an issue and not to. This time he chooses not to.

Chanyeol just wanted Baekhyun to call him by his name. It’s been so long since Baekhyun called him Chanyeol or honey. 5 years- five years ever since Hana was born.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Chanyeol even though he was afraid of losing Baekhyun. He was scared when Baekhyun told him that he was pregnant. So, a little over 5 years ago he left Baekhyun when he knew the smaller was pregnant. He was a stupid immature fresh graduate individual._ **

****

**_He got a job right after graduating together with Baekhyun. It took 8 months for Baekhyun to finally have a job after graduation thus, almost breaking up with Chanyeol to which lead to Chanyeol being afraid of losing Baekhyun. Hence, the button. The lovemaking button Baekhyun kept. Chanyeol maybe cold but he was genius so they say or so he says. But being a genius doesn’t count on maturity. Learning your boyfriend was pregnant was so scary for a cold, genius, too confident Chanyeol. So he packed his bags leaving a not to surprised Baekhyun._ **

****

**_Baekhyun wasn’t surprised. Sad? Yes. Hurt? Not that much. Angry? Now that’s understatement. Baekhyun was furious. He wanted to punch some sense into his boyfriend’s stupid head but he couldn’t. Stress is a no no! Baekhyun tried moving on he left. Work was distracting and his friends helped too._ **

****

**_But on his fifth month, in the middle of the night someone was pressing way too much on his door bell and pounded on his door loud and hard. Baekhyun was scared and instead of answering the door he called the police. Not even bothering on asking who was at the door. Much to his disappointment it was just Chanyeol. Drunk- wasted to the core. He wanted to Chanyeol detained for over a night but. Chanyeol said, “he missed Baekhyun’s smell, his food, his smile; HE JUST MISSES BAEKHYUN!” end quote. Baekhyun reluctantly let his ex-boyfriend inside his home now not their home anymore._ **

****

**_Come morning, Chanyeol all hungover but aware of what he did last night. Came on running towards the living room to search for Baekhyun. Baekhyun wasn’t there he was cooking seaweed soup for Chanyeol in the kitchen. Seaweed soup wasn’t a hungover soup but Chanyeol preferred it when he drinks._ **

****

**_When Chanyeol found his ex-boyfriend inside his once kitchen. Sweating a little, a hand on the side of his waist and other stirring the hot soup, Chanyeol was mesmerized and sad at the same time._ **

****

**_“Do you want to come back home, Park?”_ **

****

_“What_?” **_Chanyeol thought. Its’s hard to process information when you’re hungover._**

****

**_“Heard you last night. You miss me?” Baekhyun asked again._ **

****

**_“Ohm?” that’s what all Chanyeol can say that moment._ **

****

**_“It’s hard being alone and pregnant, Park. I mean I was fine with it when you’re not with me but it doesn’t mean it’s getting any easier for me.” Baekhyun turn off the stove and went for the bowl and utensils._ **

****

**_The bowl was unfortunately on the top shelf. It was Chanyeol’s favorite bowl. Chanyeol helped as fast as he can, grabbing the bowl from the top shelf._ **

****

**_“But if you’re not that sure, Park. After this please get out.”_ **

****

**_Baekhyun was almost up for a crying but he has to tell Chanyeol what he was feeling right now or else he’ll lose the chance to do so._ **

****

**_“I do miss you a lot Baek. I really do! I’m so stupid for leaving you. For leaving you while you’re pregnant. I was just so scared Baek. Up until now but I’m here! Now! I promise I won’t leave you ever again!” Chanyeol was by this time and so was Baekhyun._ **

****

**_All Baekhyun can say was an ‘okay’. Baekhyun was crying way too much. He was happy but what Chanyeol did gave him trust issues. Plus, Kyungsoo and Jongdae said_ ** _‘don’t make it too easy for Chanyeol, if Chanyeol ever came back to him.’_

**_Chanyeol came back home and took care of Baekhyun. But, Baekhyun never called him by his name not even an endearment._ **

****

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh! Found something!” Chanyeol exclaimed.

And found a little pink adorable pouch. Chanyeol then opened the pouch only to find a pair of a lilac colored knitted baby shoes(newborn). He automatically remembers it.

“Baek! You kept this? I thought I left it back at the hospital. I even went back for it but the cleaning lady already cleared the room.” Chanyeol said eyes all big and bright sparkly. It was like he saw some hidden treasure.

Baekhyun just laughed at Chanyeol. His husband was being all giddy and happy and then Baekhyun said, “Hana peed on it so I washed it and kept it safe.”

“Wow! You’re really amazing Baek. But didn’t you say anything? I was searching for this the day you were discharged from the hospital.”

“You never asked me. I asked you what were you looking for. You only answered me and I quote. Clearing his throat Baekhyun tried to imitate his husband’s deep deep deep voice. _“I’m looking for something very important Baek. I have to go and search for it.”_ “You just went out, leaving me with Hana alone for 5 hours!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh! When you went home I was even crying because I thought you were just making something up so you can leave me and Hana.” Baekhyun sulked and pulled the shoes and pouch out of Chanyeol’s hand.

“I’m sorry Baek? Okay? I was just too preoccupied that time. I made those shoes for Hana.”

“What?” Baekhyun was surprised. He did not know about that.

“Sorry, I told just now and lied to you and well to our friends. But I was shy and I thought back then Sehun and Jongin will make fun of me so, I planned on telling you I made those when we get back home.”

“Well~! I guess you’re right. They sure will make fun of you.” Baekhyun giggled. It would have been funny but it made the little shoes more memorable. Knowing his indifferent husband making something that people might think he won’t make.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol silently answered.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun called for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol froze. Did he just heard Baekhyun call him by his name?

“Chanyeol? Honey? Are you listening? Come here ~” sweetly called for him. Baekhyun’s arms all wide open for Chanyeol.

Without wasting time Chanyeol went for it. He hugged Baekhyun like there’s no tomorrow and showered Baekhyun with kisses.

“Thank you Baek.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“Because I’m happy! Okay? I’m happy it was you not someone else!”

“Okay. I guess I’d thank you too for making Hana the shoes.”

“You’re always welcome Yeollie.”

Upon hearing the nickname. Chanyeol couldn’t help himself. He kissed his husband square on those pretty and pink lips. The kiss lingered for a bit but as both were out of breath. They looked at each other all happy, a little hot so to speak. And started kissing again and again. They’re practically making out now on their bed. Chanyeol wanted to more than to make out and so was Baekhyun but as they were enjoying their intimate time. They didn’t notice that Hana was awake and was there looking at her parents eating each other’s faces.

Little Hana, walked towards her parents’ bed silently climbing up on it. She was crawling towards Chanyeol and whispered to him, “Daddy? Is papa tasty?” She asked innocently.

Taken a back, Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun a little too hard the latter almost fell off the bed.

“Oh my god! Baek! I’m sorry!”

“Papa? Can I have a taste too?” Hana asked again.

“Oh no baby. Ohm Daddy can only do that.”

“Why?” Hana pouted.

Hana was a little version of Chanyeol but a girl. God knows how much Chanyeol adores her and spoils her too.

Chanyeol was the one to answer this time.

“It’s because we’re married Hana.”

“So, I’ll have to marry Papa?”

“No, you can’t.” Baekhyun answered.

“Why?”

“Hana baby you can’t marry me okay? Because I’m already married to Daddy. You can only marry one person okay? Plus, Papa and daddy weren’t tasting each other. We’re kissing. It’s a special kind of kiss only married couples do.”

“Oh? Okay. Hana knows now.” Hana giggled and poked Baekhyun on his swollen lips.

Chanyeol stood up from the bed and carried Hana.

“Baby? Next time call for us first, okay?”

“I was about to but you were busy, okay!”

“I guess I was.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Can we go and watch Frozen 2?”

“Sure.” Chanyeol agreed not even thinking twice about it. “But first we have to clean Daddy’s and Papa’s room.”

“Okay! I’ll help!” Hana Jump out of her Daddy’s arms running towards the vacuum that Baekhyun was using earlier.

Chanyeol then looks at Baekhyun and mouthed, “Next time I’ll close the door and I’m locking it.”

Baekhyun just laughed and started to finally put all the things in their bed back on the box. Chanyeol went to help Hana with the vacuum.

Looking at Chanyeol now, although people might think he was crazy for marrying the cold and the not so romantic Park Chanyeol. Well, they were somewhat right but that was what he loved about him too. HE LOVED CHANYEOL’s FAULTS AND ALL-his LOVER.


End file.
